1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of scent delivery devices. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention pertains to a portable and convenient form of multiple scent delivery device for use as a deer lure.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been many aroma devices in the past. A common scenting device is a scented wax candles are commonly used as aroma dispensers, such candles are generally inefficient and inadequate for such purposes. During use, most of the heat generated by the candle flame travels upwardly away from the wax portion of the candle below and little of the heat is available to drive the aromatic substances out of the melted wax.
An improvement of the scented candle includes a dispenser having a flame source for providing heat, an open, porous annular ceramic substrate adapted for absorbing and reversibly retaining a quantity of at least one aromatic fluid therein. A support structure is provided for holding the porous substrate in a coaxial spaced-apart relationship above the flame source, whereby heat generated by the flame source induces the retained aromatic fluid within the substrate to disperse into the ambient air. Many devices for dispersion of such scents include various types of passive dispersion and active dispersion relying on heating and/or evaporation of the liquid scent with or without an air mover.
In the case of animal lures, various aromatic materials have been used. In recent times, deer hunters have often had recourse to the use of urine scents. For example, the urine of a doe in heat is often used to attract bucks to the location where the hunter is located.
While there are many devices which exist, there remains a need to improve the art. The invention improves on the state of the art of such devices and fulfills the need for an active dispersion relying on heating and/or evaporation of the liquid scent that is compact, convenient, efficient, easy to use, and includes anchoring means for holding it in position for its intended purposes.